


Pata Tim

by krs1613



Series: Kawal Boys Serye [3]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, delicious pata served paco style, double meaning at its finest, lalo na pag pata ni paco, pata is love pata is life, pata pa more, sfw, yata - Freeform, yummeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krs1613/pseuds/krs1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wala sa lambot yan, nasa pick-up line yan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pata Tim

Kung mayroon kang isang pagkakataon para ibalik ang oras, malamang ito na yung pagkakataon na yun. Hindi naju-justify ng salitang kahihiyan ang nangyari sa iyo. Kahit siguro bumangon ang unang papa ng Simbahang Katolika para basbasan at i-annoint ka with holy oil, hindi ka na masasalba sa pagpunta mo sa impyerno.

Kahit ayaw mo, pilit nirereplay ng utak mo yung mga nangyari kanina-nina lang. Mental torture lang ang peg. Anyway, hindi mo rin naman maikakaila na, aftrer all these years, ayos ka parin pala bumanat ng pick-up lines.

Pick-up lines, yan! Diyan nagsimula ang lahat. Simulan natin ang mala-MMK feat. Magpakailanman na kwento ng exciting mong love life. Kung paano napa connect sa current mong sitwasyon, hayaan mong ang Memory Lane ang magpaalala sayo. 

Third year college ka noon noong nakilala mo yung crush mo na one year senior sa iyo. Nakilala mo siya through common friends. Tahimik lang siya pero pag nagsalita, may laman. And speaking of laman, may pagka bulky yung katawan niya. Not exactly chubby pero regular gym mates kasi sila ng isa mo pang friend (hindi si common friend) so macho, in short. Yun lang lagi unang impression nila sa kanya kasi nga mahilig siya sa loose shirts and uniform. (Ikaw din noon kaso hindi mo pa kasi siya nakita na naka fit na shirt kaya nung one time na napadaan kayo sa gym nila ayun, lumuwang bigla yung bra mo. Joke.)

Admiration nalang siguro yung term na gamitin natin, medyo kakaiba kasi pag crush agad. Yun lang naman talaga ang meron ka. Masaya siya kasama, maraming alam sa mga bagay-bagay, at hindi man halata, magaling bumanat ng pick up lines. For fun times lang naman yun pag nagbabatuhan kayo ng ganon; madalas pa nga kasama buong barkada. Kaso it came to the point na bigla ka na-confuse. Hindi mo alam kung bakit. Basta pag gising mo nalang isang araw, parang na-program sa utak mo na _Santissima Trinidad, naiinlove ako sa kanya_. 

Siyempre, dahil martir ka pa noon, sinet-aside mo yung budding feelings mo para sa kanya. Friends nalang tayo. Tsaka parang kapatid lang naman ang tingin niya sa yo. May times na pinipilit mo yung sarili mo na mag confess para man lang maibsan yung pagkabaliw mo kakaiisip kung kumain na ba siya o kung ano ginagawa niya o kung sino mga kasama niya sa thesis nila. Yung ganun. Kaso nga, lagi kang dinadaga. Parang may lagin pumipigil sayo na magtapat. Parang Tadhana nga kalaban mo kasi everytime na magaattempt ka, may nangyayaring nakaka impede ng process.

So ayun, friends-friends ang drama. Until one time…

Pauwi ka na nun, ginabi ka na kasi may tinapos kang research sa library. Nagulat ka paglabas mo ng building eh nandun pala siya. Nagtetext. Napatingala lang siya kasi naaninag niyang may lumalabas ng building at ikaw nga yun. Tinanong mo kung bakit nandun pa siya tapos bumanat na siya ng 

‘Di kasi kumpleto araw ko pag di kita nakikita at nakakausap, eh’

Alam na this. Internal kilig intensifies. Natawa ka nalang at winave off yung comment niya. As usual, you tried to keep the conversation in the friendly way na nakasanayan mo nang gawin. Pilit mong sinasabi sa sarili mo na ganun lang siya sa mga other friends niya na girls, mas caring at mas sweet. You’ve seen it first hand with your barkada. 

Kaso bumanat na naman siya. ‘I’m going to be straightforward. Ayoko nang magpaligoy-ligoy pa.’ Opening statement. Huminto siya sa paglalakad at napahinto ka rin. Parang may imaginary drum roll kang naririnig. Sakto pa yung setting kasi binubuksan na nila yung mga lamplights, tapos ang aliwalas ng night sky, kitang-kita mo yung mga stars. Lechugas, ano to. Lakas ng trip ah.

‘I like you a lot. Can I ask if pwedeng manligaw?’ BOOM. BAYANG MAGILIW PERLAS NG SILANGANAN ANG MAMATAY NG DAHIL SAYOOOOOO. Hindi mo alam kung paano ipo-process sa utak mo yung sinabi niya. Nag lag ka yata at napatulala for a few seconds. Is it real, is it real? Unti-unting nagliwanag ang paligid at kitang kita mo na yung blush sa pisngi niyang matagal mo nang gustong pisil-pisilin. Juice colored, baka naman kaya pala ayaw kang pagtapatin kasi hindi pa iyon ang tamang panahon.

Long story short, naging kayo. Masaya kayo sa isa’t-isa at para kayong epitome of perfection ng mga magkasintahan. Sweet siya at super supportive sa mga endeavors mo. Ikaw naman ganun din. Always there by each other’s side. Di na nga magtataka yung mga friends niyo kung after a year or two, magpapakasal na kayo.

Kaso nag break kayo. Dun dun dun dun. Bakit? BAKIT? Eto na, brace yourself for realizing the stupidest reason kung bakit naghihiwalay ang mga magkasintahan.

May storya din pala yun. 

Magce-celebrate kayo ng monthsary niyo and napagusapan na sa bahay niyo nalang gaganapin. Dinner lang. Eh siyempre, excited siya na makita at ma meet ulit family mo kasi nga pasado siya sa kanila. And with that he agreed na magdadala siya ng family recipe nila a Pata Tim. Naks, nagpapa impress ng mad cooking skillz. You agreed and the dinner happened. 

Okay sana eh kaso, yung pata tim. Matigas. Like, matigas pa talaga. Ang alam mo dapat malambot yun. Pasok naman yung lasa, kaso yung karne…anyare. After the dinner nag usap kayo. Medyo awkward kasi nga hindi mo maalis yung matigas na pata tim sa isip mo. Napansin niya na hindi ka yata focused at na may malalim kang iniisip. Ayaw mo naman na magsinungaling sa kanya pero ayaw mo siya masaktan. Conflicted ka kung pano mo sasabihin ang lahat. Kaso pine-pressure ka niya kaya napa sabi ka nalang ng ‘Yung pata daig pa semento sa tigas!’ 

Cue in drama. And fights. Oo, nakakaloka. Ang babaw niyo pareho. Pata lang yun. Kaso wala eh. Nasabi na ang mga bagay na nasabi. Masakit mang aminin eh hindi niyo na naisalba ang pag iibigan ninyo. Eventually, you parted ways. Hindi narin kayo nakapag usap after that. Wala ka na rin idea kung nasaan na ba siya ngayon. ~~Buhay pa ba siya.~~

So eto, fast forward to two hours ago. After ng work, nagkayayaan na kumain ang department niyo sa labas. Birthday din kasi ng manager niyo so yehey. Kumain kayo sa isang resto na home-style Filipino food ang sineserve. 

“Masarap daw yung Pata Tim nila dito. Winner sa lambot!” sabi ni Workmate A. Napangiti ka lang pero hindi ka mukhang convinced kahit na si Manager na rin ang nag support sa statement na yun. “Ayaw mo ba nun?” tanong ni Workmate B. “Hindi naman. May uh…unwanted lang na memory.” sagot mo. 

“So ayaw mo nga” Workmate C.

“Skeptical lang kung malambot ba talaga.”

“I know the supervisor of this resto. Teka, tawagin natin.” Your manager said then called for the staff to bring the supervisor. Nakatalikod ka from the staff room so hindi mo nakita na duamting yung supervisor. Nalaman mo nalang na nariyan na siya kasi tumayo na rin si Sir Manager para i-greet si Supervisor.

 

“Paco! Nice to see you again!” Manager said. Nahinto bigla yung mundo mo. Wait…baka naman kapangalan lang. Hindi lang naman siguro siya yung nag iisang tao sa mundo na may ganung pangalan diba?

“Hello po, nice to have you again here, sir. What can I do for you po?” Shet, that voice. Di ka maaaring magkamali. Your manager gestured to you (Note: nakatalikod ka parin). “Ah specialty niyo kasi yun Pata Tim diba and my subordinate here is kinda skeptical about the quality of the tenderness of your pork. I-explain mo nga sa kanya kung pano niyo pinapalambot yung pork leg.” he said. Wala ka nang choice, lumingon ka na.

Okay, he looked a lot buffer and matipuno. Shet talaga, nagkalaman pa siya lalo. Nangiti lang siya and you know that look of his. He’s feeling proud. Inexplain niya yung process and turthfully, hindi ka naman nakikinig kasi all you can think of is how much he’s become more attractive with that–o, dios ko, those leg muscles just cant wait to get out of his pants.

“Huy, may tanong ka pa daw ba!” tinapik ka ni Workmate B. Natatawa lang siya sayo. Leche siya. Yang tawa na yan. “Well,” you cleared your throat. Hindi ka pwedeng magpatalo sa kanya. 

“Mas maniniwala ako kung matitikman ko yung pinagmamalaki mong pata.” you blurted out without thinking, realizing a little too late that what you dropped was something worth of a month’s chismis and bad puns around the office. Natahimik lang sila and that’s the moment when you wanted so bad to turn back time.

Tumango siya at nangisi. No, don’t go there. “Of course. Baka balikan mo pa ako for a second round.” he said.


End file.
